Waves of Destiny
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, Aeris-centered. A beginning, from Aeris's & Yuffie's friendship to the world of the Ancients, lying deep within the divine protection of the Sleeping Forest, but will the breakout of a war soon disrupt this peaceful city?
1. The Princess and the Thief

Sorrie, everyone, for starting another ficcie, but this has been in my head the past few days, and I should really write it down. Anyway, it's kinda Aeris-centered, but everyone from _FFVII_ will have a role in this AU ficcie!!! Note the AU in this! But this one's kinda strange... 'cause it'll be influenced by several anime series--such as _ Magic Knight Rayearth_, _Fushigi Yuugi_, _X_, etc.  
  
Please review, okies? I'll eventually get back to my other pieces... =6.6;=  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
_'Life... in the Heavens... among the stars...'_  
  
_'With each star, the essence of life shines... so precious... breaking through the Universe's darkness...'_  
  
_'And Fate embraces these lights of hope into her bosom... with utmost care... and mold them each into a destiny...'_  
  
_'A destiny that is worthy to bring change to the world...'_  
  
_'A destiny that is worthy to become a legend...'_  
  
_'So it is written...'_  
  
  
**~ Final Fantasy VII: Waves of Destiny ~**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Chapter One: The Princess and the Thief**  
  
  
She sighed as the words of the ancient scriptures she knew by heart echoed in her mind. Her hands were clasped together in prayer as she bowed her head forward in deep mediation, causing her caramel locks fall around her delicate face. Her eyes were closed, and her heart was open to giver her thoughts, soul, her whole self into her prayers. For hours a day, she would do this, not because it was her duty but she also wanted to the well being of the Planet and every single life on it to prosper. She may seem selfless to others, especially her own kind, but deeply, she yearned to see the world she lived on.  
  
Her eyes flew opened, revealing beautiful, emerald spheres, in horror at the thought that briefly invaded her mind. She looked up guiltily at the front altar, where a marble statue of a goddess stood gazing down at her with a gentle expression, and silently begged for forgiveness of such a selfish thought, 'Forgive your daughter for her inconsiderate desires... Great Mother of the Planet...' She continued her prayers, kneeling on the soft, red cushion in the center of the large hall of white marble. The only light source of the area was from above, where the natural light of the sun bathed the young woman in complete warmth and serenity through a circular opening. The building was of unearthly beauty in its simplicity, yet it was the work of human hands that constructed such a magnificent place--a place that was dedicated to the Holy Mother that protected the Planet.  
  
Suddenly a shadow loomed from the opening above, lingering about like some sort of thief. The girl was still in prayer, but she opened her eyes again as if sensing something different. Her eyes caught the dark patch hovering over here, and she gasped as the shadow on the floor's reflection increased in size. She yelped in surprise, falling to the side, as the owner of the shadow giggled, "C'mon, Aeris. That's no way to greet a friend, ne?!"  
  
Aeris, sprawled on her side, gathered herself together, and then looked up at the intruder. She blinked a few times at the younger girl, who was grinning, like jumping down into a forbidden area was the most natural thing to do. The teenager extended a hand out to Aeris, who smiled and accepted the aid to her feet. It was this moment that the doors to the hall burst opened, and two armed guards rushed in, "PRINCESS!" They saw the trespasser and immediately took offensive stances in order to get their princess away from her.  
  
Aeris raised her hands up in defense, "It's all right! This is my friend."  
  
Although they dropped their weapons, they couldn't believe at the words that left their princess's mouth. The stranger was unfamiliar and from the way she was dressed, was not from their city. "But princess," one of them began, "she's an outsider! All outsiders are to be brought before the High Priestess."  
  
"I am aware of that," she said with a nod, "And I will bring her to the High Priestess after we exchange a few words." The soldiers didn't seem convinced, but what could they do? They really had no power, and their job was just to guard the Prayer Room. "Could you kindly please closed the doors," indicating that they were to leave. They bowed and departed from the room, leaving the princess with the outsider.  
  
The girl made a face, sticking her tongue at the guards, "Bleh, idiots! So what if I'm an outsider!"  
  
Aeris hugged her friend, "It's been so long, Yuffie! Where have you been?!"  
  
Yuffie returned the hug, "Oh you know, the usual." Aeris took her to the altar steps, and both sat down to chat. "Materia hunting takes you all over the place. And since I was nearby, I decided to *drop* in to see how you were doing!" Aeris giggle as Yuffie's eyes wandered around the hall, "Nothing's changed... Boy, are you Ancients really ancient or what? No new decor?"  
  
"No silly!" Aeris playfully hit her friend on the arm, "But tell me of your adventures! What did you see out there?"  
  
"Gosh, there's so many things! It'll be hard to describle them... Really, Aeris, why don't you join me! We could search for materias together!!"  
  
Aeris looked away and sighed, "I wish... but no, I couldn't do that. My people need me... I have responsibilities here..."  
  
Yuffie stood up and frowned, "Aeris! Why don't you stop thinking about them, and think about your OWN future! All you do is isolate yourself in this stupid room and pray for their well being!! What crap is that?!"  
  
She stood up angrily, partly offended, "I am not praying for only THEIR well being... but YOURS and everyone else's on the Planet too! You're very important to my as much as my own people... Please understand my situation, Yuffie..."  
  
The young turned away, crossing her arms over her chest, like she was still upset at Aeris's selflessness, but she wasn't. She could never be angry with her. Aeris was like a sister to her, and who would've ever believe that a materia-obsessed girl was friends with a Cetra! She sometimes wondered if meeting Aeris was ever dream... that fateful day when she was on the trail of a rumored materia, eventually leading her into the mysterious Sleeping Forest that spanned thousands of miles over the Northern Continent. And only fools would journey into such a hazardous maze, when many cases in the past told of of seekers of the Ancient City who never escape the forests alive... But Yuffie was a lucky one, having stumbled through the trees, and fell through that very building and met Aeris. And ever since then, they were friends.  
  
"I know," Yuffie sighed, facing Aeris again, "But you know you can't stay in this city forever. There's so much to see, to do out there!"  
  
She smiled faintly, "Like finding materia, huh?"  
  
"DEFINITELY!"  
  
Aeris giggled at the girl's enthusiastic reply, "How long are you staying this time?"  
  
"Probably a day," she said uncertainly, "I got a letter from dad to return home after this materia hunt... It seems like a wars gonna break out soon."  
  
"A war?" she gasped, "Why?! What's going on out there, Yuffie?"  
  
"It's the Shinra Company," she said curtly, "They're very powerful on the Planet, and they already have control on the Eastern Continent... Rumors are floating around that they want to extend their dominion to cover the whole Planet, but my father and Wutai are in their way."  
  
"That's horrible... I never imagine there were people like that..."  
  
Yuffie nodded, "You get the 'bad' with the 'good'."  
  
"Well, you have to tell me more about this 'war'," she insisted, pulling Yuffie's arm along, "I want to know as much as I can so I can find some way to prevent if from happening."  
  
"That's gonna be hard... War is a game till the end, when a victor is at the top staring down at the corpses of his enemies." Aeris shuddered at the image.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  



	2. The City of the Ancients

_'The Cetras, or better known as the Ancient in the history books of the Planet, had thrived for many centuries. It was believed the Cetras were the first beings on the Planet, created by the Great Mother to help the world flourish in its greatness and beauty. This certain race was bestowed with the knowledge and wisdom of the Planet and became guardians, who defended it from the forces that threatened destruction on innocent lives._  
  
_'Through time, several other races were born, creating diversity among the inhabitants. But these people after the Cetras were different. They were born with thoughts and desires of not protecting their home planet, but their own future to thrive and prosper as long as their existence remained in the world of the living. With such philosophy, some Cetras even lost their own faith and entered the world that became known as the 'Outer World', the world of the mortals._  
  
_'The distinction between Cetras and mortals became distinct, not only in their beliefs but also the appearance of each. Although the Cetras did not look any different from the average mortal, but it was their powerful aura that identified them. Just one look in their omniscient eyes, and one could tell the ageless wisdom that radiated from this ancient civlization._  
  
_'Because of this difference, Cetras were soon despised._  
  
_'Conflict broke out among the people... craving for wealth, power, and glory. With violence everywhere they turned, the Cetras retreated into their city of paradise among forests of divine protection, the Sleeping Forest, and prayed for peace to return to their planet._  
  
_'But the hate and violence were so intense, that it continued for decades... And no one could stop it, not even the Planet herself, who pleaded to her children to cease their tragic downfall... Their minds were sealed tightly from all reasons except for their own pleasures, but the cries of the the Planet resonated within the Cetras--her first-born children--who wished to listen and believe their Mother._  
  
_'Even among the Cetras, only certain ones were able to feel the same excrutiating pain and sorrow of their Mother Planet. And it was soon to be believed that these young, female Cetras were the keys to the Planet, unlocking all secrets held within their land, and became the very hope to bring the peace and harmony back to the Planet._  
  
_'These maidens became the 'Holy Princesses', praying continuously for a future where no distinctions existed and man and nature would once again live in harmony..._  
  
_'So it is written...'_  
  
  
**~ Final Fantasy VII: Waves of Destiny ~**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
**Chapter Two: The City of the Ancients**  
  
  
Yuffie stood on a branch of a tall tree just outside the City of the Ancients. She clenched her left fist tightly, regretting to leave without a word of farewell again. She always did this because she hated saying 'good-bye', even if she knew she would eventually come back to visit. She just didn't like the emotions that came with those words. It just made her heart heavy, and having Aeris see her off just added to that burdened feeling, like she was betraying her friend. And so she left when her Cetran companion excused herself briefly.  
  
She stared at the city a while longer, reveling in the glory of such a magnificent civilization that flourished for so long. Ever since she was a little child, learning about the history of the Planet, she had always thought the Ancients were these holy, mythical beings that no longer existed. But after encountering the legendary city lost within the mysterious Sleeping Forest, she began to see the world in a whole new light.  
  
And then, there was Aeris. There were so many words to describe her, yet none came because nothing could justify the person that she was. Unbelievable as it was, Yuffie was just speechless when it came to her friend. She did once tell the 'Outer World' of the Ancient City, wanting to make a profit from the information, but no one believed her because in their minds and hearts, such a civilization had outlived its time and only became a myth. Some were skeptical and wanted proof, which she did show them... but not a single soul thought it was worth their lives to challenge the thick maze of the Sleeping Forest.  
  
The young Wutaian glanced at the proof around her neck, that was a circular pendant with an aqua-green materia in the center. Inscribed within the materia was an ancient character of the Cetras. Aeris had given it to her as a gift of friendship, but there was more to it, the Cetran later told her. The materia was of divine protection, denoted by its character, and it was to keep Yuffie safe as she journey through the forests. Even if it was luck the first time Yuffie stumbled onto the Ancient City, Aeris was afraid a second time and there after would be detrimental .  
  
Yuffie smiled and tucked the pendant back into her shirt, and after one last glance at the city, she turned away and bounded through the branches like a leopard used to its natural environment. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered coming back when she knew Aeris would never change her mind and leave the place. It was a waste of time, yet there was a little hope in her heart that the answer would be different each time. She sighed, thinking that Aeris's personality was rubbing off onto her, and pushed onward, back to her materia hunt.  
  
  
Aeris stared up at the skies through the canopy of green leaves and sighed sadly. She could see a pair of birds soar through the open blue and admired them for their freedom. Her eyes soon became moist as she fell back onto the grassy surface, not caring if her pearl-white gown would be stained. So many thoughts crossed her mind, from Yuffie's abrupt departure to her words about the outside world. But with her friend gone now, she felt so empty even though she shouldn't feel that way. Her people were always with her, but having a friend was something different.  
  
"Aeris?" came a gentle voice. The girl sat up and looked over her shoulder as a middle-aged woman walked through the garden gates. "There you are. I heard an outsider came to see you. That Yuffie girl?" She nodded. "And she left so soon?" She nodded again, but the woman could see the hurt and sadness in her green eyes. Aeris looked across the field of flowers while she stood to the side and followed her gaze in silence.  
  
"The flowers here are beautiful," she said quietly. "I wonder if they're more beautiful in the Outer World..."  
  
"Our city is a paradise in itself--there is no other like it in this world... but beyond these forest are things that cannot be felt through books and words alone... but beauty... You do not need to travel far to find it... because beauty is in the heart of the one who sees it."  
  
"But... don't you ever want to see what it's like in the outside world?" she asked.  
  
"Perhaps some day, Princess... when people see themselves in others." Aeris stared at the ground with frustration spinning in her head, but the silence fell over them once again. The woman knew what Aeris was feeling, but there was nothing she could do for her--both had duties that bound them to their people and the Planet.  
  
The uneasy atmosphere was interrupted by the footsteps of a soldier, who stopped outside the garden. He bowed curtly and addressed the woman, "High Priestess Elmyra, the Council has requested of your presence in their assembly."  
  
"I will be there shortly," she said, and the soldier acknowledged the reply and departed. Aeris sat in stunned silence since this was the first time she had heard the Council was assembling. They usually came together for grave matters--like the last recorded meeting was the subject on the next 'Holy Princess'--but what was so important this time? Was it about the war Yuffie had told her about? But how would they know about that if all Cetras were forbidden to leave the city without permission?  
  
Elmyra placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly, "Do not worry yourself over trivial matters, Princess. Lady Fate has her ways. And when the time comes... it will come." With the message said, she parted with Aeris there. The girl stood up, watching her form disappear in the distance, but the cryptic message plagued her mind.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  



End file.
